Valka The Voyeur
by Argo0
Summary: Her baby is grown, nice looking, and very skilled at pleasing women. Valka should not know this so well, and is horribly ashamed that she does, but she can never resist slipping into a hidden vantage point to watch Hiccup and Astrid enjoy one another. Hiccstrid smut, with a bit extra.


**WARNING: This story contains scenes of a sexual nature, including incestuous voyeurism, anal sex and anal fingering. If any of these things bother you, then you might want to leave now.**

AN: This story is based off the following prompt.

Her baby is grown, nice looking, and _very_ skilled at pleasing women.

Valka should not know this so well, and is horribly ashamed that she does after she comes down from her orgasms, but she can never resist slipping into a hidden vantage point to watch Hiccup and Astrid enjoy one another.

Bonuses

\+ Hiccup and Astrid are not only voracious, but kinky enough that Hiccup at least would seriously consider abdication and self-exile if he thought anyone knew.

++ Astrid knows who is watching, and is the sort of exhibitionist that loves it (Hiccup is clueless).

Now to anyone who isn't automatically turned off by the content, I imagine some of you will be asking for a sequel. I figured I'll address that here, nip that in the bud. At this stage I really have no intention to add more to this story than what's already here. Now that doesn't mean I will never expand on. I've been saying the same thing about my story The Valiant in the Empty Garage, but I am now considering writing a sequel for that story. It really depends on how much people like this story, and the more important one, whether I'm struck with an idea that seems good to me.

Anyway, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story, and feedback is always appreciated.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

When Valka had been taken from her son, he was small and soft and cried and laughed a lot.

Now, reunited with her son and her tribe, after so many years away, Valka can see that her baby is grown, nice looking, and very skilled at pleasing women.

Valka knows that she shouldn't know this so well, and is horribly ashamed that she does, but like a moth to a flame, she finds she cannot resist watching her son and his girlfriend enjoy one another from a hidden vantage point.

The first time she witnessed the couple, it had been purely accidental. She had been heading towards her bed, ready to turn in for the night, when as she passed her son's room, she heard a female voice moaning in what could only be sexual pleasure. Astrid had had dinner with the two remaining Haddock's and had stayed the night, so Valka hadn't really been too surprised to hear such noises coming from her son's room. But then she noticed a small hole in the door, emanating light and curiosity got the best of her. Valka bent down to the hole and looked through it, her eyes widening in surprise at what she saw.

There, in her son's room, were Hiccup and Astrid, without a stitch of clothing between them. Astrid, so strong, fierce and independent was on her hands and knees like a common farm animal and begging and moaning for Hiccup to 'fuck her faster… harder…' like a common whore. Her son, so gentle and kind, obeyed his lover's requests, tightly gripping the woman's hips and pounded her into orgasmic bliss with a furious vigour she didn't think him capable of.

Valka knew it was wrong to observe her son and his lover in such a way, but she couldn't look away, the movement of Hiccup's thrusting hips and how Astrid's modest yet perky breasts bounced in response to her lover's thrusts were hypnotic to the older woman. Valka also couldn't help it as her hand slipped into her pants and undergarments and began to slide her digits into her womanhood, her fingers moving in time her son's thrusts and bringing her to climax when both Hiccup and Astrid finished.

After the haze cleared, and Valka realised what she had done, she was overcome with shame and guilt and couldn't look Hiccup or Astrid in the eye the following day. Yet despite those feelings, it still didn't stop her from going to the same spot a week later to watch Astrid take Hiccup's manhood in her mouth and allow the Chief of Berk to use her to pleasure himself. Valka still remembered orgasming as her son sprayed his seed onto his girlfriend's face and bosom, much to the younger woman's eager delight.

And now, here she was, another day in the vicious cycle of self-gratification and shame. She, Hiccup and Astrid had shared a nice dinner and then the younger couple had retired, citing that they had had a long day at the academy. While their reason was true enough, Valka knew what their real intention was. Still she allowed the youngsters their deception, and bid them a good night.

Unbeknownst to the young Vikings, Valka followed them up almost immediately, only making a show of putting things away as they left to disguise her true intentions. Once she heard Hiccup's door shut, she quickly put away what she currently had in her hands and then quietly approached her son's door, taking great care to avoid the squeaky stairs. And when she bent down and brought her eye to the hole in Hiccup's door she was not disappointed by the sight she saw.

Hiccup and Astrid had wasted no time at all, as both were already naked, with Astrid once again on her hands and knees, granting Valka an unhindered sight of the younger woman's womanhood, including the small amount lightly coloured hair on her pubic region. She was in front of Hiccup, who sat on the edge of his bed, and although Valka's view of her son's lower half was blocked by a head of blonde hair, the bobbing up and down of that head, and the muffled sounds made by Astrid told the older woman that her son's lover currently had a mouth full of her son's cock.

"Gods Astrid," came her son's voice, strained with pleasure. "Your mouth… it feels sooooo good."

He moaned as Astrid hummed her appreciation for the compliment, the vibrations of her throat reverberating through his manhood. Valka watched as Hiccup threw his head back with another groan as he allowed his girlfriend to service him. It was incredibly arousing to watch, and judging by the noises her son was making, even more incredible to experience the fearsome woman pleasuring him with her mouth.

As the older woman continued to watch Astrid bob her head on Hiccup's cock, taking more and more into her mouth, Valka once again found her hands creep towards the band of her pants. She knew it was wrong to pleasure herself while she watched her son and his girlfriend but she couldn't help it. Watching them was too hot, too exciting, and soon Valka's hand mirrored the movements of Astrid's head.

She used her other hand to keep herself balanced, so she was forced to bite her lip, to ensure that she didn't give herself away to the couple in the room. Not that it would have mattered much anyway. Judging by Hiccup's inability to focus on anything other than the head of blonde hair on his crotch and the pleasure she was giving him, Valka could be sitting right next to her son and she doubt he would notice her.

She focused on watching his face and expressions, and when she saw his face scrunch up, she knew he was close, another thing about her son she had learned during her shameful observations. "Astrid… ah… I'm… ah… coming…" Hiccup groaned as he reached his peak.

Valka had to admit that she was a little disappointed when Astrid simply swallowed her son's seed as if it was a favourite snack. Not that the act itself was not arousing, it certainly was, but the older woman couldn't help but enjoy it immensely when the younger woman allowed herself to be covered in Hiccup's discharge, something that Astrid too seem to enjoy. Granted, Astrid never seemed that concerned about whether she took her lover's seed inside her body, or upon it, just that she received. Normally, Valka would feel her usual sense of shame when she realised she knew this about the couple, but with her own fingers so deep inside her womanhood, all she wanted to do was keep watching.

Even after Hiccup had obviously finished unloading in her mouth, Astrid maintained her rhythm, using her mouth to ensure that her lover remained hard for her own pleasure. It took several moments, but finally, the blonde woman removed her mouth from Hiccup's cock, fully erect and ready for mounting. "Ready for me, babe," Astrid teased with a smirk, giving the member one final kiss.

Hiccup returned the smirk and helped the blonde Viking stand up and pull her to his lap. "Always milady," he answered as she straddled his lap and positioned herself to hover right above his penis.

Valka stifled a moan as she watched Astrid suddenly drop down and impale herself on her son's rod. She had been surprised when she had first seen his penis, as she had assumed like many others, that his manhood would match his thin and slender frame. As it turned out that, he had inherited more than control of Berk from Stoic, much to Astrid's obvious enjoyment. "Oh gods," she moaned as she was filled to the brim by her boyfriend. "So big… fuck, I love how big you are… it feels so good…"

"Fuck… Astrid…" Hiccup groaned, his hands reaching to the blonde's firm backside and gripping her cheeks tightly as Astrid began to ride her lover.

Valka could only watch in abject awe as the couple she was observing began steadily building their rhythm. At first Astrid used her strong and toned legs to ride Hiccup, but it didn't take long for them to reach a point where they were both a frenzy of thrusts, each pulling back just enough before pressing themselves back into their lover. And it did not take long for Valka to match their tempo, her hand and fingers moving inside her womanhood every time the hips of her son and future daughter-in-law collided. "Hiccup… AHH," Astrid cried. "Fuck… I want… your fingers… as well… oh gods..."

Even through her lust-filled haze, Valka couldn't help but wonder on Astrid could possibly mean. She couldn't want his fingers in her womanhood, could she? After all, as strong as she was, the young woman was quite slender and Valka doubted she could fit anything more into her pussy. Honestly, the girl had to be blessed by the gods with incredible fortitude to be able to take in Hiccup's monstrous member at all.

However, while Valka wasn't sure about Astrid's request, Hiccup did not suffer the same confusion. His hand, which had been fondling the shieldmaiden's firm behind while they had been coupling, moved to the centre of her backside. To the older woman's surprise, she watched as her son slid his two middle fingers into the small hole between her cheeks and could not help the surprised gasp she let out.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked, while wiggling his fingers inside Astrid's asshole.

Valka quickly placed her hand other her mouth to muffle her breathing as Astrid turned her head to look at the door. "Probably just the wind," the younger woman said, although her smirk was plain as to day to Valka.

Could Astrid know she was there, the older woman thought as her eyes widened in fear. She could not bear it if her secret voyeurism was discovered, especially by her future daughter-in-law. But then if Astrid was aware of her presence, then why didn't she stop?

The younger woman shot another smirk at the door before turning back to her boyfriend. "Don't worry about it babe," she told him, wriggling her hips and placing a small kiss on his lips. "You've got a cock in my cunt and your fingers in my ass. Time to do what you do best."

Any thoughts about the strange noise he heard were abandoned as Hiccup obeyed his beautiful girlfriend. He moved his hips, once again colliding with Astrid's downward thrust, all the while fingering her asshole. The lust filled moan she released in response to his actions let the Chief of Berk know that his double penetration of her was hitting all the right spots. "You're loving this aren't you," grunted Hiccup,

"Fuck… yes…" Astrid panted in pleasure. "Fuck… so good… so fucking… good…"

Almost with a mind of their own, Valka's hand went back to work on her own pleasure with renewed vigour. She couldn't believe her son, who seemed so straight laced, was there in his room, finger fucking his girlfriend's asshole while he fucked her pussy with his sizeable cock. It was one of the most arousing things she'd ever seen.

As she watched the couple, Valka balanced herself against the door, and brought her other hand inside her pants, although this hand she slid around the back of her pants. Curious as to how it felt after watching her son's fingers fiddle in Astrid's anus, she inserted her two middle fingers into her own asshole. It felt strange at first, having something going into the virgin hole, but quickly found that it added to the stimulation she currently felt from masturbating.

So she continued with her experiment, biting her bottom lip to stop any rogue moans escaping as she fingered both her holes while her son and his girlfriend brought each other to mutual satisfaction. "Fuck… oh gods… Hiccup…" Astrid cried, her body trembling in excitement as she released a pleasure infused scream. "HICCCUUUUUUUPPP…"

Her lover was not far behind her. "Gods Astrid… your cunt… it's squeezing my cock… can't hold it… ARRRGGG…" grunted Hiccup, thrusting into his girlfriend as far as he could before releasing his load.

As the couple reached completion and road out their orgasms, Valka achieved her own climax as she shuddered against the wooden door. She was thankful that the youngsters had cum first and were distracted from the doors wobbling. The extra stimulation caused by her anal penetration lead her to an intense orgasm as she felt her hand and her pants become drenched in the discharge.

When she finally regained control of her body, Valka pulled both hands from her pants and brought the hand that had been diddling her pussy to her face. She remembered a time when she had witnessed Hiccup bring Astrid to completion by using just his talented hands. He too had brought that hand to the blonde woman's mouth and without hesitation, Astrid began to suck his fingers clean of her climax, much to her son's excitement.

It was that memory that inspired her next action. Valka brought a single, cum covered finger to her lips and sucked on the digit. It tasted strange and a bit sweet and decided ultimately she liked the taste, although not enough to lap her own juices often. Maybe it was the act itself which Astrid enjoyed putting on her boyfriend. After all, Valka had witnessed the strong willed woman perform some fairly demeaning tasks for Hiccup, such as sucking his manhood after he had finished inside her and beg for her lover to coat her in his seed, and the young woman looked like she enjoyed every one of them. If those things were known to people in the village, Astrid would be seen as a whore rather than a proper chief's wife and Hiccup viewed as a deviant. Still, who was she to criticise another's deviant nature, when she had spent the past month spying on her son and future daughter-in-law in their most intimate moments.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Astrid suddenly disturbed the silence that had filled the room in the post-orgasmic embrace. "Think you've got one more in you, babe," she asked, her seductive tone offset by breathlessness.

Hiccup merely gave a breathless chuckle. "You're insatiable Milady," he accused, all the while smiling. "But for you, anything."

Astrid smiled at her lover fondly. "Glad to hear it."

Without another word, the blonde Viking pulled herself off of her boyfriend, both moaning at the loss of contact. Then, with a surprising amount of confidence and grace, given how rigorously she had just been fucked, Astrid strode from the edge of her boyfriend's bed to his table and pulled out something that was too small for Valka to identify. As the blonde returned to the chief, Valka could see that the item was some kind of bottle, and its contents were discerned by Hiccup's voice. "Oil?" he couldn't help but query before grinning. "I see… aren't you feeling naughty today."

"Mmm, what can I say, I'm in a mood today," Astrid said saucily. "Besides, don't you wanna be the stud who came in my mouth, cunt and ass in the same hour?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and smirked nonetheless. "It wouldn't be the first time.

Valka's eyes widened in surprise at Astrid's words and what she obviously planned to do, although the older woman couldn't believe the shieldmaiden was going to go through with it. Having someone's fingers in her arse was vastly different than having a penis, and that was looking at regular sized cocks. There was no way slender Astrid Hofferson would be able to take Hiccup's monstrous dragon cock in her tiny asshole.

Yet as Astrid opened up the bottle and poured a generous amount of oil onto her lover's manhood, it became apparent to Valka that that was exactly what Astrid planned to do and given how they acted, this wouldn't be the first time. She knew this act was on a level of perversion superseded anything she had seen thus far, and knew that the act of taking a man's penis in the back door should disgust her, but Valka could focus on nothing other than how erotic it seemed. She knew logically she shouldn't want to see it, but right then there was nothing she wanted to see more. Valka wanted to see Astrid, the woman she hoped would someday become her daughter-in-law, take her son's cock in her ass.

Valka's hand returned down her pants and to her womanhood as she watched Astrid pushed Hiccup's chest to force him to lay flat on his bed. The young woman than straddled Hiccup's waist by placing her feet on the bed, but then curiously, rather than facing her lover, Astrid instead chose to face the door, where a wide eyed Valka was granted an unimpeached view of the younger woman's pussy, slick with her own juices and stained with those of her lover. "Astrid?" came Hiccup's questioning tone.

"Just trying something different," Astrid explained in an unusually airy tone.

The blonde woman grasped Hiccup's slick member and then lined him up with her asshole, before slowly sliding it in. "Oh fucking gods," Hiccup cried. "Fuck you're tight…"

"Oh… fuck… it's because… you're so big… fuck…" Astrid moaned in replied

Like watching a pair of ships collide, Valka could not take her eyes off the scene in front of her. She watched in awe as her son's glistening manhood slowly but steadily penetrated his lover's tiny hole. Astrid for her part, seemed to have little trouble, which would have led a more coherent Valka to question how often they did this. However, the mother of the chief was currently preoccupied with how erotic the sight in front of her was, and therefore was unable to formulate such thoughts.

She watched as more and more of Hiccup's cock went into Astrid before he seemed to reach her depths. "Just… gimme a sec babe…" the younger woman moaned.

Despite how often they had anal sex, Astrid would always need a minute or two to adjust, as her boyfriend was just too big. "Whenever you're… ready," Hiccup told her with concern, yet his restrained tone also conveyed his tenuous hold on his lust.

It didn't take long though, as soon Hiccup began to slowly pull out of Astrid, before pushing himself back in, this time a bit faster. They repeated this, with each thrust eliciting another moan of pleasure from the blonde woman and soon the chief was fucking his girlfriend's asshole much in the same way he fucked her pussy.

Their position gave Valka a very unique experience, as she could easily see through their spread legs Hiccup's manhood penetrating Astrid's anus. It was easily the most erotic thing she had ever seen, outranking everything else she had seen the young couple do. Her own hand sped up, dancing around her lips as she witnessed the perverse coupling. Even after her orgasm mere moments ago, Valka knew it wouldn't take long for the eroticism of the scene in the bedroom and her own stimulation to set her off again. And given the moans and frantic fucking happening on her son's bed, she knew it wouldn't be long until they came as well.

Astrid was the first to peak, her own fingers dancing along her soaked womanhood while her back door was ravaged. "Fuck yes… ah… oh gods yes… fuck… HICCUUUUPPP," the blonde screamed in pleasure.

Valka once again found herself biting her lip, as it was barely held restraint that kept her from screaming in abandon like Astrid. Her own fingers brought her once again to completion as she watched her future daughter-in-law writhed upon her son's cock and her hand was coat by a new layer of her feminine honey.

Hiccup was the last to finished. Valka was pleased to learn that as well as being a talented lover, he was also a selfless lover. She hoped Astrid appreciated that about her son, as there were plenty of women who weren't as fortunate in that regard. He had clearly held himself back, even though Valka was sure that task would be almost impossible given how tight Astrid's asshole seemed to be. But the young Chief of Berk managed, fucking his girlfriend and restraining himself until she achieved her own climax before he indulged himself. "Gods… Astrid… so tight… can't hold it… anymore…" Hiccup moaned.

"Mmm… let go babe…" the younger woman hummed. "Cum in my ass… I want it sooooo bad…"

Clearly Astrid's words were all the trigger he needed as Hiccup gave a loud grunt before unloading into his girlfriend's bowels. Whatever Valka's thoughts on the act, the younger woman seemed to enjoy the feeling, given the pleasured moan that escaped her. Much in the same way he had done when he had finished inside her cunt, Hiccup had crammed as much of his manhood as possible into her asshole to ensure that now of his seed escaped upon his release.

Yet when it came time for Hiccup to remove himself from Astrid's anus, that's what happen, for which Valka was grateful for, as it was incredibly hot. Watching her son's seed dribble from his girlfriend's gaping asshole was another thing to go onto Valka's list of unbelievably erotic things she's witnessed, a list that was ever growing. So enraptured by the sight that Valka did not register Astrid's next words until it was too late. "Babe, I'm thirsty, I'm gonna get a drink of water," she announced, removing her from the bed.

"M'kay," came Hiccup's tired reply, their coupling having completely drained him.

Astrid let out an uncharacteristic giggle as her boyfriend drifted off. Then without throwing a stitch of clothing onto herself, Astrid strode her way to the door, leaving Valka to scramble to compose herself. Unfortunately for her dignity, she proved this it is was her that Hiccup had inherited his clumsiness from, and she fell over on her backside just as Astrid opened the door and exited the room, her hand still in the cookie jar.

Valka was paralysed in fear as the naked form of Astrid Hofferson, the woman she hoped would become her daughter-in-law, stared down at her, as the older woman couldn't help but dart her eyes between the mysterious smile on her pretty face and the spots of cum that remained in the sparse blonde hair above her now swollen womanhood. "Astrid… Gods I swear this isn't what it looks like," the older woman tried to explain only to be cut off by the younger woman.

"Next time, feel free to join in, I'm sure Hiccup won't mind," she told the older woman on the ground ignoring her spluttering defence, before sending her a perverse look. "And I know I won't mind."

Without another word, the naked woman made her way past her future mother-in-law and down the stairs, to assumingly get some water, leaving Valka to her thoughts. Strangely enough, the question going to Valka's mind wasn't whether she should actually join in next time.

No, the question going through her mind was when would the next time be.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to review.


End file.
